warthunderfandomcom-20200222-history
Maus
eMore information will be added soon. For now, enjoy the stat card! (Brought to you by MikierHotTuber A.K.A. IzzymichChooCHoo) ARMAMENTS: 1 x 12.8 cm KwK 44 L/55 cannon (68 Rounds) 1 x 7.5 cm KwK 44 L/36.5 cannon (100 Rounds) 1 x 7.92 mm MG 34 machine gun (1,000 Rounds) Main armament: 1 x 12.8 cm KwK 44 L/55 cannon * Ammunition Capacity: 68 Shells * Gun Depression: -7° * Gun Elevation: 23° * Turret Rotation Speed: 4.8°/s (Stock) * Reloading Rate: 23.6s (Stock) Secondary armament 1 x 7.5 cm KwK 44 L/36.5 cannon (coaxial) * Ammunition Capacity: 100 Shells * Gun Depression: -7° * Gun Elevation: 23° * Turret Rotation Speed: 4.8°/s (Stock) Tertiary armament 1 x 7.92 mm MG 34 machine gun : Ammo layout: AI/API/APT : Penetration: Up to 13 mm Notes: * It's nicknamed the mobile bunker for a reason, use it as a bunker not as a medium or light tank. * It's best to pair up with other players using the Maus for the following reasons: less chances of being flanked, if you're damaged and immobilized you will have at-least some chance of being towed, everyone's afraid of the Maus for obvious reasons so the more there are the more likely you won't be challenged. * NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD YOU THINK YOU'RE INVINCIBLE! '''If you think even for a moment you're invincible you WILL be sent back to the hanger (As in you will be killed) you may be one of the most armored vehicles in War Thunder but you're NOT the most armed. There will '''ALWAYS be an enemy that can just as easily take you down as you them. * But most people do think you're invincible so they will more than likely run or hide at the sight of a Maus. But if no one runs at the sight of you, they more than likely know your weaknesses and will try and kill you. * Even with the modern tanks in the game the Maus still strikes fear into oppontents especially on enclosed enviroments when there really isn't anywhere to hide. (You can basically go straight through anything you meet and your armor can bounce or be undamaged by most tanks at your BR. Do be cautious of fast tank destroyers such as the M18 it can pen your sides and easily out-flank you) Engine & mobility Weight: 188.0 ton Max Speed: 22.0 km/h (12.9 mph) Stock ** Engine Power: 1061 hp @ 3000 rpm ** Power-to-Weight Ratio: 8.24 hp/ton ** Maximum Inclination: 40° Pros and cons Pros: * Pretty much the most armored tank of the game. ** Nearly invincible, if angled properly. ** Capable of soaking a large amount of damage. ** Powerful 12.8 cm (128mm) cannon. ** Invulnerable to 122mm HE. ** Nearly invulnerable to arty. ** Very resilient to bombs and rockets. ** Has access to smoke grenade. ** Surprisingly good off-road manoeuvrability. ** Secondary 75mm coaxial cannon. ** Turns pretty well in movement. ** Very difficult to immobilize. ** Turret sides are strong as, if not stronger than, the front of the turret. ** The tank is so heavy and slow it pretty much has its own auto-stabilizer (it doesn't have an auto stabilizer it just feels like it does) Cons: * Very slow, but still faster than the T28/95. ** Takes a while to reach the action zone. ** Requires a good teamwork to perform adequately. ** Turret is slightly faster then the Tier I Panzer III E. (3.3°/s<4.8°/s) ** The sides of the Maus is littered with ammo racks and when a well placed shot hits, you have a high probability to lose everyone in the turret. ** 128mm gun is not competitive in matches above 8.0. ** Although 220mm thick, the turret front can be penetrated by most guns of the rank. ** Very loud engine, players with 3D sound will be able to locate you just by listening to your engine. ** Vulnerable at all ranges to end rank American and Russian tanks using Sabot and HEAT rounds. ** Being extremely heavy makes towing near impossible unless it is another Maus. ** Vulnerable to 152mm HE (but not a Con at all, every tank is vulnerable). ** Resilient to bombs, but a large bomb will still have a high chance to destroy the Maus. ** Big target for Anti-tank Guided Missile (ATGM). ** Easily out menuvered, making for an easy target once flanked. ** If you're stock you will more then likely be dead if a single round hits your engine. ''''Category:German Vehicles Category:German Heavy Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Germany Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Ground Vehicles